Awesomeness
by Asabella
Summary: Itunes shuffle challenge, Some of the songs are a little explicit, I have ratings for each individual drabble for that reason. R&R ZUTARA!


**Drabbles of Awesomeness**

**By: Asabella**

**Bliss- Hinder**

**Modern AU**

**Angst/Romance**

**Rated T for safety**

I lay on the couch, Vodka bottle in hand as I re-watch my fiancé walking away again via memory. I take another swig before standing up, swaying lightly with a head rush. I hiccup and walk into my—no _our_ bedroom. Most of her stuff was gone besides the stupid curtains that I never liked. Ignoring them I sat on _our_ bed with my head lying on my palms, the Vodka left on the nightstand. I fall into a dreamless sleep not soon after I lie down.

I wake up with a pounding headache the next morning turning around onto _your _side of the bed. My hands glide over the un-fumbled comforter to find it cold.

Sighing, everything came back to me, her voice ringing in my head—

FLASHBACK—

"We need to take a break for a while, it's been such a long time since I've smiled," She said while flashing an apologetic look at me trying to get closer to me for one last kiss before she walks out of my life forever, leaving me broken hearted.

I pushed her away turning around so she wouldn't see the silent tears leaking out of my eyes," Save your good bye kiss!" I growled trying to sound angry, looking back at it now, I should have taken it.

I heard the door shut softly before I finally turned around walking towards the window, watching her car leave _our_ drive way for probably the last time. Opening my fist I starred down at the engagement ring, as tears flowed down my cheeks. That's when I decided Vodka sounded really good.

END FLASHBACK—

I looked up at the ceiling holding back tears.

'_I don't wanna know its over' _I thought as I grabbed the almost empty bottom on my night desk before finishing off.

'_Because Ignorance is bliss….' _I put the empty bottle down standing up to find another.

**Still Around- 3OH!3**

**Romance/Family/drama**

**K+**

Looking from one way to another Zuko crosses the street. Now, on the opposite side of the road he enters the convenient store only stops short, blocking the doorway momentarily.

There with a baby in her arms, was Katara, his ex girlfriend for a year now.

Zuko's eye's scan the child's tan skin, golden eyes and jet black hair, Zuko's breath began coming faster. Then his eyes found Katara's body, she looks about the same, blue eyes, tan skin—Beautiful as ever.

The baby in her arms was blowing at her ear impatiently; his hands gripped her arm tightly. Katara smiled and nuzzled him affectionately, her eyes glancing at the doorway.

Their eyes locked and her hers widen.

He stepped forward until he was right in front of her, "Is that my baby?" He asked his eyes searching hers; He noticed her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Yes," A lone tear feel from her blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

**I Dare You- Shinedown **

**Friendship/Romance**

**(One of my favorite Songs~!)**

**K**

Katara was indecisive with what to think of Zuko. You know about the 'good' and 'bad' angels that sit on your shoulder right? Well, something along that metaphor is what was going on in Katara's mind; some said yes, some said no.

But when Zuko came up to her one day with a frown on his face and said, "I'll do anything to get your trust Katara, this time I really did change, I'm no longer confused with my life, I know what I have to do."

"Oh really?" Katara picked dirt from her nails, "Anything?"

"Yes," he got down on his knees, pleading, "I dare you to tell me to walk through fire, and I'll do it!"

"What if I do, and I watch it, but I think you would use fire bending to help you? Would you do it again?" Katara pushed, trying to see how far he would go.

"You can say what you want, watch me every time, where my soul and still call me a liar, but, I will still try to prove my loyalty to you." His eyes pleaded with hers.

"Ok, let's see what you've got." Katara walked towards the place Zuko taught Aang firebending, motioning him to follow.

**S.E.X- Nickelback**

**Romance/SMUT! **

**(Pervert!Zuko)**

**M**

Zuko watched Katara bend her element in her undergarments, unknown to her.

Truth be told he did this often, he liked to think about how her flexibility could be used to his benefit when him and Katara, his girlfriend, finally started to become more… intimate.

As he looked up and down her body he could help but think what was underneath those wrappings, if he would ever have it under his tongue. He would love to help set her free, he can't wait to here the sounds she makes the second she cums.

It would be even better if she brought a friend along, maybe Suki or something, I mean sure Sokka would kill him or more accurate, try to kill him. Heck, he would be trying to kill him right now if he knew that he was thinking about his 'pure' little sister in this manner.

Zuko smirked, if he has his way Sokka's pure sister won't be pure by the end of tonight.

**Crazy Bitch- Buckcherry**

**Modern AU**

**Romance/SMUT!**

**M**

Katara slowly lowered her mouth towards Zuko's raging erection. Right before she made contact she paused looking up at his face with lidded eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, knowing what she was doing to him.

Zuko was panting loudly, pulling at his restraints, yes, that crazy bitch on top of him tied him up while he was sleeping peacefully, minding his own business. Now, he was horny as hell, and couldn't do anything about it, all she has been doing is torturing him ever sense she woke him up with a damn kiss.

Right before she started tormenting him even more, she looked up at him, her eyes half lidded, her completely naked body hovering over him.

He groaned as a response.

She smirked before letting her small, pink tongue slide out of her mouth, touching the crown of his manhood, making Zuko's whole body tense. She lowered her head a little bit more, sucking his head in, swirling her tongue around the tip as a moan erupted from Zuko's chest slamming his head against the pillow his was probed up against seeing as she tied his waist and thighs down, making him unable to buck his hips.

Katara smirked before sucking him in more, happy with her revenge.

**Sharp Dressed Man- ZZ Top**

**Romance**

**K+**

Katara eyed the young man approaching her, he wore a clean, dark red undershirt was barley noticeable by is new formal robes. He wore shiny black new Fire Nation shoes.

"Would you like to dance?" Zuko asked

Katara smiled before nodding. Zuko took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Once they were in the middle Zuko turned towards her, spinning her into his chest. Katara giggled as his other hand grabbed her hips firmly leading her into an intricate dance known as the tango in the Fire Nation.

Katara swayed her hips as he swung her out with one hand while twirling her back into his other, dipping her as the grand finally. His head lowered to hers, capturing her painted lips with his own, happily.

His guest applauded the new Fire Lord and his 'friend', but they could care less as Zuko deepened the kiss in front of the whole party.

'_Yep, every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dress man,'_ Zuko mused silently to himself, cheerfully knowing that she has everything he ever wanted: The girl he loves, his throne, and people who love him.

**Say Goodbye- Theory of a Dead Man**

**Romance/Hurt**

**T**

"Don't make me say, that I don't love you anyway!" Katara yelled, tears running down her cheeks because Agni knew she loved him with all her heart and always will. She watched her three year old marriage to the hot headed Firelord Zuko start to fall apart.

"Leave it up to me to say goodbye." Zuko started to wave to emphasis his point as he pushed a ticket into her hand.

"Will anything change your mind?" Katara pleaded gripping her stuff tightly.

"A one way ticket to the Earth Kingdom was a pretty good sign," Zuko crossed his arms a scowl on his face as he glared at his soon to be ex wife.

"How can you throw it all away?" Katara cried, her vision going blurry.

"There's nothing there anyway," Zuko said coldly, "Say good bye!" With that Zuko shut the door to his chambers loudly.

Six years later—

"Katara, I'm sorry!" Zuko pleaded following her into the kitchen. He had come to her Earth Kingdom house begging her to come back to the Fire Nation, "I still love you!"

Katara turned on him and glared.

Will anything change your mind?" Zuko held the tears in.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, throwing a spatula at him,

"How can you leave this all behind?" Zuko asked desperately

"There ain't much to leave behind, so say goodbye!" Katara screamed angry tears fell off of her chin as the memory of another argument like this one, except very much reversed positions came to mind.

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl- JET**

**Romance**

**T**

Zuko was at a party his sister threw, sitting on the couch bored out of his mind when she walked in.

A mini skirt that covered up the middle of her thigh, light pink tank that said 'Shinedown' on it with black, metallic lettering printed on it, big black boots, long brown, wavy hair.

"What the heck?" Zuko mumbled out loud as he stood up and greeted the new guest, "Hi, my name is Zuko."

"Katara," She smiled nervously, "It's nice to meet you."

"So… Do you know anyone here?" I said awkwardly.

"Not really, I just moved here, Ty lee invited me." She clarified, "Can you help me find her?" She asked sweetly

"Umm, last time I saw her she went up stairs with a guy and well…." I drifted off while she giggled.

"Well, I'll stick with you then… if you don't mind." She fiddled with a curl of her hair nervously.

"I don't care, wanna go out back, that's where a lot of the people are." I gestured towards the northern side of the house.

"Sure" She followed me towards the pool.

'_She's so sweet, but, she keeps on looking at me funny.' _I thought as I motioned for her to take a seat on one of the lawn chairs away from the splashing, drunken idiots in the pool. She cast a side long glance at me that resembled a glare.

Just when I was going to ask her if she was ok, or if I did something wrong someone called out her name.

"Katara!" A deep voice came as the fellow junior named Jet came and greeted her, kissing her on the lips before whisking her away, Giving her time to look back apologetically for a few seconds.

'_Ah, that was no glare, that was a get back stare,' _Zuko corrected watching the popular new girl disappear into the crowd.

**Broken Bones- Rev Theory**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**K+**

Zuko sat down in the catacomb prison where he was trapped with Katara.

He had just kissed her. She accepted more than willingly, but, he feels bad, what about Mai?

"Are you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"No," He answered honestly. She sat down across from him, "some times it helps if you talk to someone." She urged.

"I don't talk to people about my problems or feelings," Zuko turned his head away, a crease in his brow.

"There's your first problem," Katara said seriously, "You'll never get a good hold on your life if you go on like that, believe me I know, I tried to keep everything in when my mother died." Katara attempted to reassure.

"No," He said simply.

Katara rolled her eyes and just stared at him, waiting. Zuko tried to ignore her, but, that's like ignoring a Beefly that's buzzing around your head, impossible! So Zuko turned his head towards Katara again, "Stop starring!" He growled, clearly annoyed.

"Not until you vent!" She stubbornly persisted.

"Fine!" He yelled, stiffening, "If you haven't noticed I've been walking a very fine line between wrong and right, and I can't figure out which way is the path I need to take. Either way I know that I'm not going home and that I can't win, and the more I fight the worse things get, and the little bit of hope that I had I held onto too tight, so tight, that it slipped away!"

"Zuko—"

"I'm not done!" Zuko roared, irritated, "I've been running away from the world outside of mine, hoping it will never catch up, and guess what, it did! Now I'm as good as you, peasant, maybe even worse!"

"Hey!"

Zuko continued as if nothing happened, "And now I'm calling, hoping that someone will hear me, because I need someone who believes in something, because I think I lost my ability to hope, and believe and all that crap!"

Zuko was falling hard now, his whole world crashing around him, and Katara was there to catch him. She embraced him when he finally broke down, tears from stress escaping his eyes, "You just need someone to mend these broken bones… and now I'm here." Katara cooed into his ear soothingly rubbing circles on his back as an explosion and smoke filled the room, marking their saviors' entrance.

**Know Your Enemy- Green Day**

**Romance**

**K (Pure fluff)**

You can say that Zuko knows his enemy.

She is beautiful, smart, fierce—his equal in every way.

She has the most beautiful blue eyes and the smoothest, most exotic skin in the world. She also has the softest hair around; along with the warmest smile he has ever witnessed.

Her bending his powerful, but tranquil at the same time, at least if it's not aimed at you…..

She has a temper to match a firebender, and the patience of an airbender.

One more thing he forgot to mention: She is a great kisser too.

**It's finally done! YES! Luckily I happened to know all these songs VERY well! If you don't know any of these bands, and you like rock music, I suggest you look them up, besides 3OH!3, that's more pop/rap. But, oh well. **

**I'm willing to continue any of these drabbles, review saying which one you want a continuation of, and your wish is my command! I hoped you enjoyed them! Review please and thank you! **


End file.
